Demeter
by Dreaming2BAWriter
Summary: When Aria, an 18 year old girl who runs away from home, nearly gets mugged, the Young Justice team helps her. But they discover she's got super powers too. But how did she get her powers? Why did she runaway from home? All the answers are going to be found out in this story! DickxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Young Justice archive! I'm Dreaming2BAWriter and this is my first story on the archive! I am a new Young Justice fan and I love the show. So I decided to write a story. However before the story begins I want to point out that the story is similar to the story Part of your world by Sunset22. But I have talked to the author and she is okay with it! The story is though different however. But if something is similar to the story just know that I didn't intentionally do it on purpose. So here's the story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I only own my OC.**

* * *

It was a quiet night in Rhode Island. No people were on the streets and all shops and restaurants have been closed for the night. Only a few cars strolled by on the street. But there was one girl walking on the sidewalk. Her face did not show for She had a grey hoodie on with the hood up covering her face. She had a plaid skirt and leggings underneath with black combat boots. She walked down the street looking back every so often. It was like someone was following her. She continued walking along until she passed a dark alley. Then she heard a crash. She turned around suddenly in a fighting stance looking to see what the crash caused.

A trash can in the alley had been over... by none other than a couple of stray cats. She sighed in relief. "It was just a couple of cats Aria, nothing to be afraid of." The girl, whose name was Aria said to herself. She laughed a bit and continued walking.

Until something yanked her in the dark alley. She screamed but a hand clamped over her mouth to stifle it. I just had to say that Aria thought before she disappeared into the dark alley.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mount Justice, the waterfall room had crowded with Young Justice members. Aqualad, Wonder girl, Batgirl, Bumblebee, Superboy, Miss Martian, Lagoon boy, Robin, Beast Boy, Tigress (Aka Artemis), Impulse (who was the new Kid-Flash, in honor of Wally) and Blue Beetle were all in the tower.

"Hi everybody, now I know it's very late but I have called you all because there has been many sightings of Deathstroke." Aqualad said. Ever since The Reach's defeat and Wally disappearing the Young Justice League worked along with their mentors outside the tower. However Nightwing, was not seen since and hasn't appeared after giving Aqualad full leadership of the group before the news of working with their mentors outside of the leauge was announced

"He has stolen computer items from multiple companies for an unknown reason. Many companies have gotten security footage proving him to have taken items. They have given us a copy of all the security footage of him. Now, I know you've been all busy fighting crime against other criminals but considering Deathstroke's history with the Justice league and Young Justice, we've decided that we need to keep an eye on Deathstroke. Which means watching these security footages and possibly more missions." Aqualad said.

"And, one more brief announcement. I am now stepping down from leadership of Young Justice." Aqualad said. "Wait what? What do you mean? Whose gonna be our leader now?" Lagoon Boy said.

"That would be me." Another voice said. Everyone turned to the voice and saw it was Nightwing. It had been months since everyone last saw him and they were all shocked to say the least. Batman then went up to his protegé and gave him a pat on the back. "Welcome back Nightwing, it's been awhile." Batman said. "Thanks, it has been awhile." Nightwing said. Blue Beetle then walked up to him "It's great to see ya man." Blue Beetle said slapping him on the back.

The rest of the team came up to welcome Nightwing back. "Hey mentor! Long time no-see." Said Tim Drake, the new Robin. "Great to see ya Tim." Nightwing said. "It's been awhile huh?" Wonder girl said. "Yup sure has." Nightwing said. He then looked at the two who were now holding hands.

"Am I missing something?" Nightwing asked. The couple then blushed while the others started laughing and talking about what he missed. But the reunion had been cut short when Aqualad had spoken. "I hate to break a happy reunion but we've got a problem." Aqualad said. Everybody then stopped and listened. "Apparently we've got another mugger on our back. He's got a victim again. A girl. Miss Martian and Robin, you're coming with me. And Nightwing, you can come as well." Aqualad said. "Let's move!" Aqualad said.

* * *

Aria struggled against the man grabbing her. "Stop squirming or this will be more painful than it seems." The mugger said. Aria mumbled something against his hand. The man sighed. "Very well, if that's how it's gonna be than so be it." He said. He then pushed her against a wall, her hood fell off, revealing a brunette girl with Brown eyes and hair in a braid. The mugger reached in his pocket.

"What's the big ide-" Aria said but she had been cut off when the mugger pulled out a gun. "Now sweetie, if I were you I wouldn't talk now." The Mugger said harshly. "Now give me all your money or you have a hole in your head!" The mugger shouted. "I don't have any honestly, let me go or you'll regret it!" Aria shouted. "And what will a little girl like you do? Your to weak to fight me. Now watch what you say or else." The Mugger threatened. "Oh really?" Aria said.

She then shot her arm out and a vine shot out of her arm and took the gun. She then directed the vine and threw it to the side of the alley. "What the hell was-" The mugger said but got cut off when Aria threw a back fist at his nose. He grabbed his nose groaning in pain. "

Why you little-" He said running up to her and threw a punch which Aria blocked and then did a round house kick to the side and the mugger groaned and stumbled to the side.

He then executed a kick to her head which she avoided and then knead the mugger where the sun did not shine. He squeaked and fell to the ground. "Whose the weak one now? Aria said. The mugger just groaned in response. Aria took this as an opportunity to run for it.

After running down the confusing alley for 5 minutes straight she met a dead-end. "No, no, no this is not good!" Aria said. She looked for an escape but she was too late. She heard multiple footsteps running towards her. She turned around and saw it was the mugger. With some friends. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I really gotta go!" Aria said. "That's her! That's the one that did this to me! Get her boys!" He said.

The two new muggers came charging up to her but Aria moved her hand out just like she did before and the ground the muggers walked on turned to a sheet of ice. They slipped and tripped on one another. Aria then jumped up and was about to fly up the wall but something caught her foot. The same mugger that first attacked her grabbed her foot.

"Oh no, you aren't pulling any other tricks this time!" He said. Aria then kicked his face and jumped to the ground. The other muggers then got up and ran to Aria.

One tried to punch her but she dodged the attack and threw a reverse bunch and a step in side kick. The other mugger tried to kick her but she threw a low block to deflect it. She then threw another back fist.

Aria then shot her hands out and vines crawled up the two mugger's legs and then another vine tied their feet together and they shot upside down in the air and the mugger's were hanging from the alley wall. Aria then started to run again until the first mugger grabbed her from behind.

She was turned around and the mugger grabbed hold of her neck. "Now you listen here little girl, I don't know how you did that stuff but I don't care now. I care about the money you have so give it to me now or so help me!" The mugger said. Aria then tried to kick him but the mugger punched her in the stomach instead. The wind had been knocked out of Aria and she moved back from the mugger, clenched hands around her stomach coughing. The mugger then knead her in the stomach very hardly and her back and head hit the wall.

It was getting harder to breathe and Aria started to feel dizzy. The mugger laughed. He then grabbed the gun Aria threw out of his hands "Good girl, now that you're cooperating now we can finally talk business. Now hand me all your money or-" The mugger had gotten cut off by someone attacking him. Aria, who was coughing, tried to look up and saw blurry figures fighting the mugger off.

"Hey watch it punk!" The mugger said. Nightwing, who had arrived along with Miss Martian, Robin and Aqualad, attacked the mugger with several combat attacks. Aqualad then took out his water-bearers and shot water out at the mugger. Miss Martian then went over to Aria, who still continued coughing. "Are you alright?" She asked. Aria, said in between coughs "Not-cough- really-cough." She said.

Miss Martian then placed a hand on her shoulder but Aria flinched and backed away. Then Robin called out "Uh Miss Martian, a little help here.

"Miss Martian than got up and used her Malleability powers to hit and attack the mugger. Robin then grabbed his bow staff and knocked out the mugger out of consciousness. He fell and hit the ground groaning. Aqualad then walked up to the team. "Good work everybody. Hey Nightwing, you've done pretty well keeping in shape." Aqualad said. "Thanks" Nightwing said.

Aria then got up rather weakly and Miss Martian then turned to her. "Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?" She asked. Aria gasped for air "No, I think I'm good. Thank you for-" Aria said but fell back to the ground. Nightwing however caught.

"Yeah I don't think you're okay, we're gonna need to get you to the Medical Bay." Nightwing said. A couple of cop cars sounded in the distance. "Alright everyone, you heard Nightwing. Let's move." Aqualad said. Miss Martian and Robin followed Aqualad. Nightwing then picked Aria up bridal style and walked to the N-Cycle. But while walking there he noticed the other two muggers that had been tied up in vines. Nightwing looked at the muggers and the vines around them. Nightwing then looked at Aria and at the muggers with a look of suspicion. Something was up with this girl. And the team was about to find out.

They all crowded in the N-cycle and took off back to Mount Justice.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the alley another man came out of the shadows, after witnessing the whole event. He looked at the men hanging in the vines. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey boss, we found her. The experiment worked." He said.

* * *

**And there you have it. The first chapter of the story. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Or just like it? Tell me what you think in reviews! Oh and check out Sunset22's Part Of Your world story. Oh remember to review, favorite and follow. The next chapter will be posted soon. Bye for now :) **

**~Dee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. Here's the next chapter, for Demeter! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! It means a lot! Also I would like to give a shout out to Ponygyrl for giving me a pointer as well! Anyways, on with the chapter! *Trumpet fanfare* Hey I thought we cut the trumpet?! *Trumpet dies down***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I only own Aria my OC.**

* * *

After Nightwing (With Aria), Aqualad, Robin and Miss Martian left the scene in the N-cycle, Aria had finally left consciousness. Nightwing then spoke up. "Am I the only one who noticed the two other muggers tied up in vines?" He said. Robin and Miss Martian looked at him weirdly. Except Aqualad. "Yes, I too noticed the criminals tied in vines as well." Aqualad said. Robin and Miss Martian looked shocked. "What do you mean? What muggers?" Miss Martian asked.

"When I was walking out of the alley I noticed there were two other muggers in that alley that might have possibly attacked her," Nightwing said gesturing to Aria."Were tied up in vines. I think she must have attacked them as self-defense, and tied them up with vines. The question is how?" Nightwing said looking at Aria. "Maybe she might have powers. I mean it's the only reasonable explanation for her to tie those muggers in vines right?" Miss Martian asked.

"Pretty much." Robin said. "But that is what puzzles me, how did she get her powers?" Aqualad asked.

The N-Cycle then stopped at Mount Justice and they all got out. Nightwing then picked up Aria once again and carried her to the medical Bay with Aqualad and Miss Martian behind. There, Nightwing put her on an examination table. Red Tornado then came into the room. "Ah Nightwing, welcome back. What seems to be the trouble?" Red Tornado asked.

"A mugger attacked this girl while on the streets. She seems to be okay, but has taken some bad hits to the stomach. Think she'll be alright?" Nightwing asked. Red Tornado then lifted up the Aria's hoodie to show her stomach, which had two bad bruises on it.

"Hmm, well by the looks of it she'll need to ice the bruises but we'll need to do a CAT scan and x-ray on her. By the looks of it she had been kicked and punched in the stomach area so we need to check for internal bleeding and damage to the vital organs just in case." Red Tornado said. "I do not think there is any internal bleeding. If there was she would have coughed up blood before she passed out." Aqualad said. "Well when I was talking to her she did seem to start coughing but there was no blood." Miss Martian said.

"Well either way we need to still do both, it is necessary." Red Tornado said. He then pulled the x-ray machine from above the examination table and then turned it on. "Miss Martian, at the computer please." Red Tornado said. Miss Martian then flew over to the computer to see the results.

After a couple of beeps from the x-ray a image appeared on the computer screen. Miss Martian then reported "Nothing out of the ordinary. No damage or or twists to any vital organs. And the rib cage isn't broken or fractured." Miss Martian said. "She's seems to be fine. The CAT scan however, needs to be done after she wakes up. She must not eat or drink anything before a CAT scan. We do not know when she last ate anything." Red Tornado said.

"I shall go report to the others that the mission was successful and the news about the victim." Aqualad said. He then walked out of the medical bay. Nightwing was still in the room however with Miss Martian. "Nightwing is something wrong?" Miss Martian asked telepathically. "No nothing's wrong Miss M. Thanks though." Nightwing said telepathically.

"Nightwing I can read minds and thoughts. I know somethings bothering you." Miss Martian said. "It's just that I feel like I know this girl from somewhere. But I don't know why and where." Nightwing said. "Well if you want, I can help you regain some possible memories with this girl." Miss Martian said. "Thanks but no thanks. She just probably reminds me of someone I knew." Nightwing said.

Miss Martian nodded and then walked out of the medical bay. Nightwing walked out as well, taking a look back at the girl.

One thought was on Nightwing's mind. Who was she?

* * *

**Done! I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else to post. The next chapter will be longer though. I promise! Please review favorite and follow! They make me smile :) Bye for now!**

**~Dee**


End file.
